Bite My Lip
by phandomhive
Summary: A tiny fluff/one-shot. Ciel doesn't get it when Sebastian tells him, "Don't bite your lip. I want to do that." and Sebastian is convinced he is forever stuck in perpetual confusion.


Okay! I think I finally fixed this damn fic, so it should work now. Thanks so much if you decided to read! (And I'm sorry I couldn't figure it out any sooner!) I wanna mention that I have no idea why I'm writing it in first person; I'm more of a third person kind of author. And also, if this doesn't work, I have functioning edition on the (much easier to use) AO3 right here: /works/2029848

The young master has developed a habit lately, perhaps through much of the stress from his work and position that he undergoes. I was surprised to discover that he had actually showed his anxiety, especially in the form of something as...vulnerable...as biting his plump bottom lip, sometimes biting hard enough to draw his delicious, carmine coloured blood. I often had the temptation to lick it off.

"Is it Irish breakfast tea?" he asked as he took in the aroma of his afternoon tea.

"Yes, young master," I said obediently. "You are quite perceptive."  
He made a sound that was somewhat like a combination of a grunt and a scoff, then ignored me and looked at the paperwork in front of him again.

And then my young master did his little adorable habit again, nibbling gently on his full, bubblegum coloured bottom lip. His teeth were adorable and far from feral, quite unlike his steadfast, guard dog personality.

I chuckled, smirking at the child with disdain in my eyes.

He raised his gaze from his work and glowered. "And just what do you think you're laughing at, Sebastian?" he asked, warily and agitatedly.

"It seems you've picked up a habit, young master," I said cheerfully.

His visible eye narrowed even further. "What kind of habit of you talking about?" he hissed, spitting his venom at me.

"Biting your bottom lip," I said.

"Shut up, Sebastian. Go do your work," he grunted, then resumed biting his lip.

Instead of obeying, the most audacious thought came to mind. I stepped closer until I was towering over his desk. I smirked, jeering at him when he looked up at me with fury in his gorgeous cerulean eye.

"How dare you not obey me!" he said, offended.

"Don't bite your lip," I whispered into his small ear. "I want to do that." I found the knot I had tied to keep his silken eyepatch in place over his right eye and easily undid it, letting the black material flutter to his desk, on top of a stack of paper. "I want to see both of your pretty eyes, my lord."

"What in hell are you talking about!?" he exclaimed. "Was that an innuendo? Are you trying to seduce me, you bloody paedophile?!" he shouted in disgust. "A paedophilic demon trying to seduce me!"

I chuckled, moving so my face would be right in front of his. I tilted my head to ensure our noses wouldn't bump and closed my eyes….

"Sebastian!" he shrieked, panic now obvious in his voice. "Stop this!"

_Oh but young master...but why not just order me to do so? Then I'd have to stop…_ I thought sinisterly to myself, _Unless you want me to kiss you, of course. And that seems to be the only other possibility._

"This act is simply execrable! You will stop, right now!" he screamed again. I was no closer than two inches and yet he had gone into a frenzy. "Sebastian!"

I slowly pressed my lips to his and muffled another one of his shouts, devouring his voice as our lips connected. I could slowly feel him melt into it, as if he had wanted it for a thousand years and this act was his pure solace from that long millennium.

_You're in love with me, aren't you...Ciel?_ I thought to myself, almost giggling upon thinking about his beautiful name. I let it roll around in my brain, the sheer thought of those four letters causing tumultuous damage across my meticulous array of organised thoughts, memories, orders, and the other nonsense that was contained in that mass of cells.

He didn't even try to fight back. His small limbs snaked onto the desk, and though I assume he didn't realise he was doing this, he gently placed them on my hips and planted me there, ensuring I wouldn't leave.

I licked his bottom lip, then nibbled it gently. He sighed softly onto my lips.

When I pulled away, his eyes quickly fluttered open in shock. "Sebastian!" he shouted, slapping me across the face. "How dare you do against my orders! And how dare you commit such lascivious acts between two men, especially between a noble and his lowly butler! Or even worse, an adult and a child! You disgust me," he hissed in fury.

I simpered again, savouring the look of disbelief on his face when he saw I wasn't taking him too seriously, especially after such illicit affairs. "Oh, but young master...why not just order me to do so?" I said, repeating my thought exactly.

In defeat, the child's face turned crimson. He riposted with nothing but ignominy just vaguely shimmering in his blue eye.

"And then why did you kiss me back?" I triumphantly claimed.

His humiliation was even more prominent than before as his head shot up defensively and he opened his mouth to speak, but remained without words. His cheeks had flushed the colour of his pretty blood.

"You have no right…." he irately muttered, trembling. The young master took a deep breath, trying to soothe the irascibility that was pent up inside him. "Sebastian...I order you to leave my study, this instant!" he yelled, his voice cracking, but the emphaticness was back in his voice and the indignation of it was quite prominent, too.

I bent down on one knee and placed my right hand over my chest. "Yes, young master," I acquiesced.

I collected his tea set and placed it on the tray, silently wheeling it out. But as the door slammed behind me, I heard the faintest of murmurs.

"Why am I so in love with him?" the earl had murmured, melancholic and desperately to himself. I could practically hear the misery he was in, and in a sadistic way, nearly enjoyed that pain of his.

I merely smirked and rolled the cart back to the kitchen.

**FIN**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters in it! All rights belong to Yana Toboso. Nor am I making money off of this fic.**

**Copyright 2014. Do not steal, republish, take credit for, or sell this fic without my permission. Inquiries can be sent to my inbox on my tumblr: .vu ( .com) Reviews and advertising of the sort are allowed without my permission.**

Thanks so much if you read! I am so grateful to everyone, even if you bothered just to read the summary. Tons and tons of love! Btw: this fic was inspired by a tumblr post: post/92987649185

And if you have seen the version on AO3, the one here is different because I made some revisions. Hope you don't mind! Also, I'm in the process of writing a smutty sequel... ;) xx


End file.
